thesandspurfandomcom-20200215-history
Contact Writers
In addition to contacting writers about article assignment, Monday night, the Managing Editor should talk to the Editor-in-Chief before leaving the office to determine which articles that did not make it to the print paper should be saved for a future issue, put online–only, or are not of publishable quality. Create List of Submitted Articles To find out names of all of the articles submitted that week, the Managing Editor needs to do the following things: *Log-in to submit@thesandspur.org *Go to googledrive.com *Go to folder (Vol. #) then (Issue #) *Open the Budget for that week in a new tab *In a new document, type the names/authors of all of the articles that are on the budget. These are the articles that are scheduled to be in the print paper. *Go back to the Issue folder and compare all of the articles in the “Edited,” “Unedited,” “Web Only,” and “Not Publishing” folders to those listed on the budget. Make a list of any articles that did not make it onto the budget. Meet with the Editor-in-Chief and/or Production Manager to confirm which articles that did not make it onto the budget should be put online only that week, saved for a future issue, or are not being published anywhere. After that meeting, move the articles from the “Edited” or “Unedited” folders to the appropriate folders on the Google Drive by dragging them. Also after the meeting, email the Web Editor with the names of any articles that are online-only for that week. Email Writers Who Did Not Turn in Articles The Managing Editor should compare the list of submitted articles to the list of articles signed-up for on the dry erase board or Facebook from the prior week. Any writers who did not write the articles they signed-up for should be emailed. A sample email is included below. NAME, This is YOURNAME from The Sandspur. We noticed that you did not submit the article you signed up for on ARTICLE TOPIC on Friday. Are you still interested in writing this article? You can still submit it by this Friday at 5 p.m. if you are interested. Thank you, Annamarie Email Writers about Article Placement Many writers, particularly new ones, are very concerned about where and when their writing will appear in the newspaper. To alleviate some of these questions, the Managing Editor should send out an email Monday night to all writers about whether their articles will appear in the print paper that week or not. Sample emails for each situation—published in the print paper, published online-only, saved for future publication, and not being published—are included below as well as in the email section of this handbook. Published in Print and Online NAME, Congratulations! We wanted to let you know that your article, ARTICLE NAME, is currently set to be printed in this week’s print and web editions of The Sandspur. We would love for you to continue writing for us. Please attend our weekly meeting, Monday evenings at 6 p.m. in our office on the 5th floor of the Mills Building. Thank you, Annamarie Published Online Only NAME, Thank you for your submissions to The Sandspur this week. Due to space restrictions, we have to be very selective about what we publish in the print paper each week. We wanted to let you know that, though your article, ARTICLE TITLE, will not be published in the print paper, it will be published online at thesandspur.org sometime this week. We would love for you to continue writing for us. Please attend our weekly meeting, Monday evenings at 6 p.m. in our office on the 5th floor of the Mills Building. Thank you, Annamarie Saved for Future Issue NAME, Thank you for your submission to The Sandspur this week. We wanted to let you know that due to the content of your ARTICLE TITLE article, we have chosen to save your article for a future print issue. You will receive another email the day your article is published in print and online. We would love for you to continue writing for us. Please attend our weekly meeting, Monday evenings at 6 p.m. in our office on the 5th floor of the Mills Building. Thank you, Annamarie Not Publishing Quality NAME, Thank you for your submission to The Sandspur this week. We want to work with you and your article, ARTICLE TITLE, a little more before we publish it. Please send an email to Lauren Waymire (lwaymire@rollins.edu) to set up a date and time to work with her on your article if you are interested in getting your writing published. We would love for you to continue writing for us. Please attend our weekly meeting, Monday evenings at 6 p.m. in our office on the 5th floor of the Mills Building. Thank you, Annamarie